Today, technology exists that allows a member of an organization to send meeting invites to other members of the organization so that meetings may be scheduled to e.g., discuss various topics of interest within the group of attendees. These meetings may be in person meetings or may be virtual meetings that occur through instant messaging systems, phone systems, video conference systems, electronic whiteboard systems or any combination thereof.
Typically, a moderator is designated for each meeting. The moderator may have specific rights/obligations that the other attendees of the meeting do not have. Unfortunately, in the event that the assigned moderator does not live up to their obligations, difficulties may arise. For example, if the designated moderator is out sick the week immediately preceding the meeting and the meeting needs to be rescheduled, as only the moderator of the meeting may reschedule the meeting, the meeting may not be rescheduled in the moderator's absence. Further, if a new member has joined the team and doesn't have the meeting in their calendar, the new team member will have to wait until the moderator returns before they can be added to the meeting attendee list.